


Missing

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Missing

    Não fazia muito tempo desde que tinha se mudado.

    Era um pouco estranho acordar naquele apartamento todos os dias. Estar sozinho, cozinhar para si mesmo, quando simplesmente não comia fora. Era pequeno, mas pensando bem gostava assim, achava que ficaria mais solitário se fosse um apartamento maior. 

    Ali não tinha uma sala, apenas o quarto, com uma cama de casal simples ao lado da janela, um criado mudo, o guarda-roupa do outro lado do quarto. Mais para a frente, apenas um balcão separava o quarto da cozinha, com o banheiro e a área de serviço ao fundo. Era realmente pequeno, mas olhando daquele jeito, era bonito, simples. Ainda pensava no que podia fazer de decoração para dar mais cor ao lugar. 

    Os olhos passaram pelo celular mais uma vez, conferindo a última mensagem de James. Ele ainda não tinha visualizado sua mensagem, já fazia algumas horas desde que tinha enviado o que simplesmente podia significar que ele estava ocupado. Talvez estivesse esquecido de carregar o celular. Não tentou pensar em nada preocupante, tinha certeza que se algo tivesse acontecido Jaskier já teria ligado. 

    Os olhos escaparam para uma gaveta do guarda roupa, tirando de lá uma caixa de tamanho médio e abrindo para ver alguns de seus brinquedos. Estava brincando bastante aqueles dias, só que daquela vez não encontrou nada que quisesse naquela hora, nada que fosse realmente comparável com o que desejava. Suspirou, sentindo o desânimo aparecer em seu corpo com uma leve preguiça, ao mesmo tempo que uma leve irritação. Levantou-se, colocando uma roupa e saindo, a carteira bem guardada em seu bolso. 

    Tinha certeza que tinha visto a loja pelos arredores daquele caminho. Caminhou por uma parte, fazendo o resto pelo metrô até que visualizasse a vitrine da sex shop. Entrou, procurando pelo que queria, sorrindo quando a atendente lhe tratou como uma moça, esquecendo-se por um momento do que estava sentindo até ali. Pediu o que queria, e até mesmo se sentiu sem graça com algumas das sugestões da atendente antes de pagar e ir embora. 

    Agradecia mentalmente que tivesse adivinhado a própria reação no caminho até em casa e estivesse com aquele lenço de lado tampando a virilha. Tinha aquela ansiedade fazendo o seu estômago ficar um tanto estranho, a garganta seca, se apertando, salivando, o coração doendo, apertado. Respirava pela boca e evitava fechar os olhos, ou mover o quadril, chegando a olhar um tanto para baixo no caminho para a casa.

   Por isso foi um alívio quando trancou a porta do próprio apartamento. Teve um riso baixo, se sentia bobo pelo que fazia, por toda a ansiedade, a saudade fazendo seu coração apertar como se uma mão a espremesse. Era algo que queria poder fazer se aquele sentimento incômodo fosse embora. Mas no momento havia outra coisa que estava incomodando. Algo no qual queria focar. 

    A camisa fora para o chão e o resto da roupa acompanhou, por um instante apenas ficou assim, nu, andando pela casa, indo até o banheiro para que pudesse lavar o vibrador. Segurou-o com ambas as mãos. Ele era grande, talvez mesmo um pouco maior que o membro de James, era incrivelmente realista com todas aquelas veias, a imitação de pele. Mordeu os lábios, arrepiando-se, chegando a sorrir. 

    Fechou os olhos, e naquele momento foi como se pudesse sentir, as mãos grandes passando por sua pele, descendo pelo pescoço com uma mão, a outra pelo quadril, uma terminando em seus mamilos a outra em seu membro. Moveu o corpo, como se pudesse se sentir roçando contra ele, sentindo aquele volume, ou mesmo o calor e a pulsação. Engoliu a saliva, ignorando a pulsação em seu peito, ignorando o pensamento de que ele não estava realmente ali. 

    Mas não foi na cama onde teve o seu prazer. Precisou de um tempo para preparar-se com os próprios dedos, sentindo o frio do lubrificante. Deitou a cabeça no próprio colchão, prendendo um pouco nela, mesmo que fosse difícil de respirar, gemendo contra ela, empinando mais a bunda de quatro no chão, se sentindo como uma cadela no cio, necessitado de um pouco de prazer. 

    Continha os gemidos, mesmo quando colocou o terceiro dedo, sentindo como era mais complicado de mover, de se tocar onde queria, a outra mão unhando a própria perna, os olhos ainda fechados. 

    Grudou o brinquedo no chão depois de passar o lubrificante nele e segurou-o, descendo o quadril aos poucos, sentindo o rosto e o corpo em chamas. Foi adentrando aos poucos, chegando até o fim, sentindo como seu próprio corpo apertava o objeto, tão fundo, tão grande, em seu interior. Mas não conseguiu se controlar muito para mover, um ritmo que ia aos poucos ficando mais forte. 

    Quase o mesmo ritmo que o mais velho fazia. Estava o cavalgando, podia quase sentir o calor da pele dele, o cheiro de suor, os braços fortes abraçando sua cintura. Movia o quadril, desejando acertar a próstata, a sensação do objeto roçando em seu interior. Os movimentos fortes dele em sua mente, aquilo sendo mais o estímulo que precisava do que realmente o objeto. Porque no que fazia não havia amor, mas nos braços de James haveria. 

     A coluna se arqueou forte, e precisou de força de vontade para não parar quando as pernas passaram a estremecer em seus espasmos. Foi quando ouviu o toque, reconhecendo, parando apenas para poder estender a mão para pegar o celular, ajeitando as pernas quando o atendeu, e voltando a se mover.

     - Papai…

     Fora quase um gemido, um canto luxurioso, dengoso. Não esconderia, não, fazia questão de que ele ouviria, ouviria como chamava por ele, como sentia falta. Uma parte de si gostaria de demonstrar aquilo de outro jeito, de ser carinhoso, amoroso, mas aquele era seu jeito de lidar. Solidão e saudade. Era o que estava sentindo longe dele, era o que fazia com que aquela voz não só arrepiasse todo seu corpo, mas também aquecesse seu peito.  

     - Parece que está se divertindo, baby.

     - Ainda, não… Mais fundo…

     - O que quiser. Não contenha seus gemidos.

     Fechou os olhos, ouvindo-o enquanto dizia, mas não precisou de muitas palavras dele realmente para que chegasse ao limite do prazer, parando seu corpo com aquele estremecer forte, o arquear, como afundou o próprio rosto, quase sufocando a si mesmo para que não gemesse alto demais. Aos poucos sentiu as forças escaparem de suas pernas, deitando a cabeça no  colchão e respirando fundo, descansando. 

    Pelo menos até que o coração batendo rápido quando ouviu a tranca da porta, os olhos indo na direção. Reconhecendo a calça jeans que o mais velho mais usava. A porta se fechou. Demorou um pouco para poder finalmente ver o sorriso, os olhos predadores, como ele lhe fitou, toda a situação. O brinquedo ainda enfiado em si, o corpo brilhando de suor, o rosto cansado e satisfeito, com os lábios entreabertos. 

    E sorriu ao ver o estado que estava entre as próprias pernas dele. 

    Aquela brincadeira não iria acabar ali. Era hora de matar a saudade. 

    Sorriu, fogoso, virando-se para ele sem tirar o brinquedo de seu interior, ainda no chão, levantando o quadril finalmente e engatinhando até as pernas dele. Roçou-se ali, antes de simplesmente colocar o rosto entre as pernas dele, mordendo o zíper, pressionando aquele lugar, sentindo o volume no próprio rosto e dizendo em uma voz rouca, quase uma imitação proposital de um ronronar.

     - Senti sua falta... Papai~!


End file.
